fites_fictional_debatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Lorghan
Eric is a paradox, meek when weak and arrogant when strong. His being is separated into to aspects, each despising the other. With his weak self being ashamed of his strong self's bravado, and his strong self being disgusted by his weak self's abilities. He wants to help those around him whilst weak, but becomes far less benevolent as soon as he achieves the strength to fulfil this goal. As he becomes stronger, other people's praise mean nothing to him. But while he is weak he views himself exactly as he is viewed by those around him. He spent his entire childhood wishing to be a great hero just like his idol Nana Shimura, but eventually came to the realisation that he never could due to him lacking a quirk.... Until he ran at a villain who had just knocked down a villain, naturally he was almost killed and did literally no damage, but distracted the villain long enough for the hero to defeat him. As the hero praised him, his quirk activated for the first time. Profile Key: No Praise |''' '''2-inch moustache |''' '''3-inch moustache |''' '''6-inch moustache | 9-inch moustache | 18-inch moustache | 36-inch moustache | 48-inch moustache Destructive Power: Human Level | Small Building Level (With 25 power, he should be comparable to weaker students who can shatter cement with physical strikes.) | Building Level (With 35 power, he should be equal to 5% Deku) | Multi City Block Level (With 55-60 power, he should be far superior to Todoroki.) |''' '''Town Level (With a power of 65-75, he should be comparable but weaker than Endeavour.) |''' '''City Level (With a power stat of 85, he should be roughly 50% as powerful as a weakened All-Might.) |''' '''Mountain Level (With a power stat of 100, Eric's peak should be at least twice as strong as a prime All-Might.) Large Mountain Level with Divine Blow Lorghammer (this attack is powerful enough to heat up the entirety of the Earth's atmosphere by 0.0008 degrees Celsius.) Striking Power: Human Level | Small Building Level | Building Level | Multi City Block Level | Town Level | City Level | Mountain Level ''' Speed: '''Human Level |''' '''Superhuman (Eric is described as moving like a blur) |''' '''Supersonic (With 35 speed, Eric should be equal to 5% Deku) |''' '''Hypersonic (Eric should be several times faster than 5% Deku in this state) |''' '''High Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Durability: Human Level | Small Building Level | Building Level | Multi City Block Level | Town Level | City Level | Mountain Level ' ' Stamina: Average | Average | Average | Above Average | Below Average | Very low (Eric can only fight for one or two minutes in this state, lower depending on how much power he uses) ' ' Range: Standard melee range. Several dozen metres with fireballs. ' ' Equipment: * Fake muscle suit- A suit Eric uses to make himself look more impressive in order to gain more praise. ' ' Intelligence: High: With 35 intelligence Eric is a skilled strategist who has years of experience under his belt. Notable Techniques: * Misanthropic Strength: Eric charges the latent energy from his body into his fist and discharges it on contact with the enemy. Limits: Eric can only do this while receiving considerable amounts of support. Range: Melee. Aditional effects: Burns target due to the heat generated. * Name: Divine Blow Lorghammer. Description: Eric charges up as much power as he can muster into a single arm and then swings it down in an arc, using it like a blunt weapon rather than a limb. It has catastrophic effects to the surroundings and is far stronger than any of his other moves. This attack is Eric's ultimate move. Limits: This attack is only usable by Eric if he reaches his absolute peak. Range: About two metres normally, but will deal much less damage to anything within several hundred or thousand metres. Additional effects: It will heat Eric's limb up to ten thousand kelvin, and cause the area within a few metres of him to reach temperatures hot enough to vaporise ordinary humans for a few seconds. Scientists estimated that the last time Eric used it, he caused the planets atmosphere to heat up by .0008 degrees Celsius. Weaknesses: Eric is extremely low in confidence in his weakened state, and extremely arrogant in his powerful state. The more powerful Eric gets, the lower his stamina becomes. Category:Characters Category:BNHA: The Shinano Institute